


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Encroaching Threats

by treewhisker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Humans Suck, M/M, Memories, No Amnesia, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change, Worldbuilding, first chap is just worldbuilding, memories r still there, mewtwo is here for a split second, only for violence tho, this is my own pmd story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewhisker/pseuds/treewhisker
Summary: A worrying trend has arisen among the pokemon world — pokemon-on-pokemon violence is on the rise, along with a strange trend of disappearances. Zahur, a human-turned-pokemon, simply wants to help... and to prevent the end of life as pokemon know it.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey this chapter is mostly worldbuilding! i apologize for the quality dhsjdh

Alone in a dense woodland, a Zorua wakes.

Its blue eyes survey the area, narrowed in concentration.  _ Where am I? Who am I? _

And then it all came rushing back.

 

* * *

 

_ “Please… I need to help them. They have no idea what’s coming.” _

__ _. . . _

__ _ “Don’t change me back. Please. I cannot stand this any longer.” _

__ _. . .  _

__ _ “I know this is much to ask of you, especially with your history with my kind. I beg of you, though, please… send me.” _

__ _. . . _

__ _ “Mewtwo… I know of your power. If you deny me, I will simply try another pokemon. I do not wish to disrespect you, nor to force you. But will you grant a human this one wish?” _

__ _. . .  _

__ _. . . _

__ **_Very well. I will make you into a pokemon. Start slow. The humans will not move for many seasons. Do not make me regret this._ **

 

* * *

“So I’m here. The Bluran region…” The zorua sighed, relieved that the deal worked. He stood, shaky on four legs. He appeared to be much smaller, with a lower center of gravity, and a tail. “I’m a zorua, then,” he remarked, shaking out his legs and fur. 

For quite a few hours, he stayed in the same spot of woodland, testing the limits of his new body. Surprisingly, he grew accustomed to it very quickly, though moves were lacking. As he was trying to perform a quick attack, the underbrush nearby rustled, stopping his movements abruptly.

The zorua’s eyes narrowed, and his hackles raised.  _ Did someone follow me? How could they? Mewtwo wouldn’t do that -- unless the humans captured them…  _ He shook that thought off quickly. That ‘mon was near impossible to capture. Besides, the present matter needed addressing. The zorua gave a soft growl as something came out of the bushes.

“Woah, dude,” the small pokemon put up white arms as if in surrender, “You a feral? I don’t wanna have to fight my way out of here.” 

“A… feral?” The zorua grunted, surprised by the scratchiness in his voice. Good, he spoke the language. That simplified things. “Don’t think so.”

“Good, good. You’re not gonna attack an innocent ‘mon, are you?” The other pokemon scratched the back of its… green dome of a head? “Since you haven’t yet, I would bet the answer is no. But it’s better to ask.”

“I won’t attack.” The zorua coughed, cursing his sore throat. “Too weak, anyways. But wouldn’t in the first place.”

“Good!” The pokemon clapped his hands… paws? together. “The name’s Ragna. But everyone calls me Mint!”

“Zahur.”

“Well, Zahur, would you like to explain what you’re doing so close to Tyranitar’s guild grounds? And why you’re destroying the terrain around it?”

“Tyranitar’s guild? What’s a guild?”

“Ah… I’m surprised you don’t know. ‘Mon join guilds to help other ‘mon. Some explore, some get rich, some rescue, sometimes multiple. I’m trying to get a team, myself.”

Zahur frowned, getting lost in thought. Guilds… perhaps that is what they meant by ‘Start slow.’ He could help pokemon, get strong, and prepare before the humans made their move. This pokemon, Mint, seemed nice enough. “Would you like a team member?”

“Are you offering, Zakur?”

“Zahur. Yes. I want to help.”

“Let’s get you started, then!”

 

* * *

Tyranitar’s guild was a literal hole in the wall. Or, rather, mountain. Deep in the forest, a large mountain rose, with a cave at the very bottom. Torches carved into the shape of charizards lit up the cave entrance, barred by stiff vines. The insignia of the guild appeared to be a mountain overlaid by a Tyranitar head, inscribed just above the entrance of the cave. 

Mint gestured to the area proudly. “I live here. When we head in, we’ll have to talk to Tyranitar, Sylveon, and Gengar. They’ll set us up as a team and all. I’ll show you around after that, we can take jobs, and whatever else comes up. We need to get some food and water in you, though, you sound like you used a too-strong flamethrower. Anyways, come, come.”

Zahur followed Mint to the entrance, where a Lilligant greeted them. He called their identities down into the tunnels, prompting an affirmative. The vines receded, and closed behind them once they entered. Lilligant waved, and Mint lead Zahur into the labyrinth of tunnels. They were walking for quite a while, eventually emerging into a large cavern. It had a central lake, a waterfall, and multiple offshoot tunnels. The furthest tunnel, closest to the lake and waterfall, was where Mint lead Zahur. 

“Guildmaster Thalia, I’ve got a newbie!” Mint called into the cavern. A ‘Come in,’ echoed from the back, which they heeded. 

In the guildmaster’s cavern, there were three pokemon: a Sylveon, a Tyranitar, and a Gengar. Only the Sylveon and the Tyranitar, Thalia, were awake, the Gengar snoring loudly. “You have a new member, Ragna?” The sylveon asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

“Yes, Advisor Shauna. He wishes to join in a team with me.” Mint murmured, eyes downcast. The difference from before was mind-boggling for Zahur, who had only seen a casual, slightly confident Mint. 

“What is your name, ‘mon?” Advisor Shauna asked, flicking her ribbons. She seemed to exude strength, deterring Zahur from any snide comments.

“Zahur. I do, indeed, wish to join a team. Preferably with Ragna.” Zahur almost stuttered over ‘Ragna,’ already used to the ralts’ nickname, but managed to save face (muzzle?) before he made the mistake.

“Very well. Team name?”

“Uh…” Zahur froze, unsure. He hadn’t thought they’d be prompted for new information.

“Team Moonbeam!” Mint said instantly, making the decision for both of them. Zahur gave a mental shrug, indifferent. 

“Well, Team Moonbeam, welcome to the Tyranitar Guild. Ragna knows the way around, so he’ll give you the tour instead of Genevieve. Here are your badges—” Shauna gave them each a badge with the same insignia as the gate “— so run along, now!”

Mint spared no time scurrying out of the guildmaster’s chamber, leaving Zahur to stutter over his words and follow shortly after. 

Once clear of the oddly ominous room, Mint brightened up again, chattering about this and that. And in the main chamber, that chatter turned informative.

“Okay, the tunnel to the left and closest to the entrance leads to the mess hall. Dinner’s at sunset, 19:00 if you wanna be fancy, and lasts for an hour. Breakfast’s at sunrise, usually 6:00, and you’re in charge of your lunch, if you need it.

“To our right and closest to the entrance is the job listings, as well as the mission turn-in counter. They take 50% of our poké earnings as rent, but they never take the items. You and I’ll be going on missions. Lately, there’s been an uptick of pokemon-on-pokemon violence, disappearances, and of seemingly sensible pokemon acting feral, so those are the missions we’ll likely see.

“Towards the lake and on the left are the boarding rooms. You’ll room with me and another team towards the back, sort of like roommates. There’s usually three or four teams to a room, but since we’re recent, we haven’t filled up yet.

“Finally, towards the lake and on the right is a deeper tunnel, leading to a market of sorts. They use poké and trading alike, and we often stock up there. Sometimes, we might get missions to fill up their stock, as plenty are scared to traverse the depths of certain regions. 

“And that’s about it! Any questions?”

“Uh...” Zahur paused to process everything. “Are we… going on a mission now?”

“Sure, if you’re up to it. We should do something easy, like the market missions I mentioned, to start. How’s that sound?” Mint asked, “I just need to grab our travel bag and we’re set.” 

“Sounds good…” Zahur grunted, and then growled to himself to clear his throat. He sounded like he’d been using flamethrowers back-to-back, which likely wasn’t even  _ possible _ for his breed.

Mint left to grab their stuff, then returned, although the bag looked rather… empty. Mint noticed his expression (who knew pokemon emoted so well?) and began to explain. “I don’t go out too often on my own, so I don’t carry much. I’ve only been here a little longer than you, and I only know one offensive move, so…” 

Zahur nodded slowly, and gestured for Mint to lead the way. “No issue. Just surprised.”

“If you say so,” Mint laughed, walking to the Market Tunnel. He weaved through the labyrinth with ease of practice, talking all the way. “I think Tropius needs more seeds and effect-berries, so he’ll likely be the one who sends us out. Ah, there he is!”

A large, positively  _ looming  _ grass-type stood behind a stall that seemed much too small for him only a few meters away, tucked into a divot in the wall. He raised his head at their approach, but smiled warmly, rather than the grimace he had worn prior. “Minty! You brought a friend!”

“Yes, sir. We’re here to help you restock your store?” 

“Ah, yes, yes. My ingredients come from two locations.” The tropius places a faded piece of paper on the counter. It seems he just uses the same mission request each time… “One is in the Shaded Wood, half a day’s walk from here. From the Shaded Wood, it’s a few more hours of travel until you reach the Marshlands, specifically the Southwest Marsh. Both of those places are rich in berries and seeds. The rest of the details are on the page.”

Mint nodded, taking the paper and slipping it into his— ah, their, bag. As they walked towards the entrance, Mint turned to Zahur. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. No need to delay.”

Mint laughed at his mixture of eagerness and deadpanning, leading the way towards the Wood.


	2. oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n

OKAY GAMERS

bitches r gonna rewrite this (im bitches)

its . not great rn. so we r. fixing it

**Author's Note:**

> comment please :3


End file.
